warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:*Wildfire*/Archive 3
Response Hi, i can make you a tree, but only a tree with 4 decendants, because if i create a tree based off the code, it will look strange. 02:13, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Il try, but it will take some time. 16:12, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry, i cannot make a family tree for you exclusevly display on your userpage, However i will post it if you take it to the fan fiction wikia. 23:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Userboxes Nope. Sorry. 17:54, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Mentor Hi there, Wildfire! Since I'm your mentor now (more or less xD), I'd like to start of by saying that for this, you'll be emailing me your images, instead of wasting space by uploading them to the wiki. I find it a lot easier for things to get done via email. First off, what are your strong points, as well as your weak ones? I'd like to start of basic, then move on to the more advanced things. If you want to send me examples of your work, send them to DarkForestRising@hotmail.com. Yes, the email address is a Warriors reference. xD 05:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Wonderful! Also, solids and bicolored cats are my favorite, and I consider myself good with them. Things are a LOT easier to work with when using GIMP, if you ask me. Also, if you use layers (which I advise you start using them, if you don't), save your file as an .xcf before saving it as a .png. An xcf file is like a generic version of a psd, which saves all of the layers in one image, compared to png, which merges all of the layers and doesn't save them after you close it. 05:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I like Marshstar's image. xD Anyways, I'll continue contacting you through email, that way we don't clog up the activity feed. 05:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hai xD 00:34 Sat Dec 3 Redtail (A) Just so you know, I have first dibs on Redtails image, because im the OA, and i have every intention of doing it. Sorry. 03:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Im waiting for an admin to unlock the current images so i can upload over them, but that hasnt happened yet. Idk where everybody is getting them. 03:12, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi, Wild. In case you didn't read the PCA talk page, I'm going to be on a little hiatus, until StarClan only knows when. Now, I can still be your mentor, but I won't be able to send you any images, nor can I view what you'll be sending me. However, there's not really much for you to learn...so... it's up to you. If you'd like a different mentor while I'm away, I'm fine with that. We can continue contact via email, since I have my DarkForestRising account linked with my phone. Let me know what you want to do. I'm so sorry about this... 05:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you want to stay my apprentice. =) Anyways... torites, huh? Hmm... you could always make Spottedleaf's apprentice image, or maybe even Robinwing's. I made Robinwing's warrior, the apprentice image shouldn't be hard to match. 22:14, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Apprentices Please note that you are only allowed to reserve two apprentices if one of those apprentices did not previosly have an apprentice charart before the lineart change. You currently have two apprentices reserved that have previously had chararts, so you must remove one reservation from the chart. You may also have two reservations if the other charart is not an apprentice. 15:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Boo~ Look here, and I think you'll be happy with what you find. =) 00:23, December 17, 2011 (UTC) lol, thanks. I'm not that awesome though. xDDDD 00:35, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Signature Wildfire, your current siggie violates the signature policy; which states: "A signature must have only 5 words of text or less, not counting one's username." And yours, currently has 9. Please change your additional text to fit the policy. Thanks, 00:42 Sun Dec 18 Actually I didn't. :P I'm on WSW and that dA user allowed them to use his/her blanks, but I changed it anyways. By the way your signature still violates the policy. xD YOu have 6 additional text words, you need to get rid of one. 15:53 Sun Dec 18 Reservations You have one too many chararts reserved. I should have just deleted one, but i figured id ask this time and give you a chance tyo pick one. You can only have three chararts reserved at a time, two tweaks and a normal one; or an apprentice, normal one and a tweak. Four is too many. PLease fix it. 23:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yea, I know, just giving them a chance to remove the pictures. They used your picture too, and claimed it as their kittypet. It annoys me how people steal art. Try telling Shelly about this. I will in 24 hours if the images aren't gone. 03:44, January 1, 2012 (UTC) XD Thanks, it's a drawing of my cat (that I rushed too much). 04:16, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Why on Earth would I ignore you? I'll take care of this person. She's a problem on this website as well. 23:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I've reported her website in excruciating detail to webs.com, the host website. I went ahead and traced each image back to either its original image or its lineart. No worries, they'll get what's coming to them. 00:00, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Eh? ... (looks) Ohhhh. Sorry, I missed them. So, what do you want me to draw? 23:37, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Alright, but I don't really think wither of those songs fit the image you want. What's the relationship of these two cats? 06:28, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Your Sig ...you need to fix dat shiz. It's messin' up all da talk pages. 02:29 Thu Jan 5 Speedpaint Sorry for the wait. Here it is! thumb|300px|rightAnd the finished piece is here. Enjoy! 05:48, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thank you so much :D I used this special brush on photoshop and then smudged it with that same brush (photoshop secrets are secret) Sowry ;) 01:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Of course What would you like? 16:13, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I got it. I'll work on it as soon and I finish working on the blanks. Do you want a cat/cats in the picture? 16:29, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Votes Hello Wildfire! Just wanted ot tell you your votes on Leaf-storm and Moonleaf's SW nominations don't count. Votes don't count with out a reason why you voted on that outcome. Thanks, 01:55 Tue Jan 24 Ok, but it doesn't matte rif yer presuming or not xD 23:49 Tue Jan 24 Yup, I've been told. I don't know how to fix it. I closed all the tags. And it only does it sometimes. But if you could help that'd be great. It's User:Paleclaw/Sig. PaleLegs ♪Be prepared...♪ 00:00, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Here ya go I'm super sorry this took so long DX I kept remaking it because I could never get it right >.< It's here Let me know if you want me to change anything. 20:30, January 28, 2012 (UTC) 8D Yay! I'm very happy you like it ^^ 21:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Ya that's fine. 22:18, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wildfire, I noticed you had two chararts reserved on the chart. You're only allowed to have one reserved now. The two reservation thing ended when we finished the apprentices. Just letting you know. 07:08, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Mentoring Hey, Wild. How's my former apprentice doing? I've approved both of your apprentice requests. Your new PCA apprentices are Purplemoon and Oakbreeze. Enjoy! =) 22:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Re I'll say e-mail. ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy Valentine's Day! Chocolate, please? 15:36, February 12, 2012 (UTC) cswcarmen@aol.com ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy Valentine's Day! Chocolate, please? 16:16, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Mentor Thanks for being my Mentor. X3 Mostly I would like to learn new techniques, and how to do cats with markings, tabbies, mottles, etc. Yes, I have Join.me. :) ~Fallen 01:27, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nah, you can have it. I never wanted it. C: Sky Molto bene 03:17, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I didn't want to do this... I'm sorry, Wild. But for your flat out embarrassing and disrespectful comments towards some of the members of PCA, You're being kicked out of PCA for three days. What you said was totally uncalled for, and warrants on a personal attack level. You could have very easily have come to //me// if you wanted them removed. I'm not only the deputy, but I'm your former mentor. I've talked it over with multiple members of PCA, and they agree with me. Your images will be declined, and you will be kicked from PCA, and not be allowed back for three days, starting now. I'm sorry, but this needs to be done...otherwise everyone else will get the idea it's okay, when it's not. You will be allowed to post a re-join request after the three day "ban" is up. I'm very disappointed in you. I expected better, from someone not only in PCA, but from a user I personally helped excel. | |[[Category:Signatures]]|}} 21:21, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Your Signature Your signature seems to come to my concern. It spoils things majorly to others, and I'm talking about the additional text. I ask you to remove this, just for the sake of the spoiler policy. 10:48, 17, 04, 2012 Re: Thanks for telling me. This Tyler Yeager person has a hard time being told no. We've had trouble with them before. I've filed a copyright infringement report to facebook, the images should be down soon. }} 22:16, April 24, 2012 (UTC) No... just no Wildfire, have you been operating on this wiki with cotton in your eye sockets? Because that's the only excuse I can find that would lead you to thinking that this is okay. You, a long-time member of PCA, thought it was okay to take PCA's images and use them in this fashion? After everything that's happened, everything you've seen. Every week multiple users are banned for stuff like that, uploading images they didn't make so they can use them as their own. But those users I can tolerate. Those users aren't members of the project that created these images. Those users are typically new and don't know the rules. I had a good opinion of you. You handled the project's mistake concerning you last week so well that I thought of you as a member that would soon be worthy of being promoted to senior warrior. But you've just proven to me that you haven't been paying a bit of attention. Which is surprising considering the fact that you reported someone to me last week for doing what you just did, the only difference being that the other person uploaded the images on facebook. Taking PCA's images and sticking them on some random landscape you found on google and putting a layer of shading over them. All you had to do if you wanted an image like that was make the independent images yourself. Now, this is your only warning since you are a long-time member of this wiki. You broke the image use policy. And if you do it again, I will be reporting you. And I expect better of you in the future. }} 21:13, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: That's exactly why I undid it. Theories aren't supposed to go on character articles. _-_;;